


Whipped

by Kortni47



Category: carol denning - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortni47/pseuds/Kortni47
Summary: Short one shot fluff





	Whipped

Cuddling on the couch while watching TV one night, Carol suddenly sits up from where she had her head placed on my shoulder.

"I've got an idea." She's smirks.

"What...?" I ask apprehensively at her sudden statement.

"So you know how i had my salon time and the twins would usually do my hair and rub my feet?" She asks as i quirk a brow at her, already knowing where this is going. 

Not giving me a chance to respond she continues, "Well i kind of miss it. So," she lays back, plopping her feet in my lap, "how about you rub my feet for me?"

"You're fucking shitting me, right?" I laugh out. 

She cocks her head and smirks as she wiggles her feet back and forth, giving a pointed look towards them as a response. 

"Jesus, you're lucky i love you." I say as i start massaging her feet.

"Nah, i think i just got you whipped." She says with a wicked grin.

Pinching her big toe, she yelps and pulls her foot from my grip. 

"I will kick you in that pretty face of yours. Try me." 

Throwing my hands up in surrender, she places her foot back down in my lap.

Chuckling i tell her, "You know, for you to be such a hardass, you sure can be a little fucking princess sometimes."

"I prefer the term queen bitch." She responds, while tilting her head back and sticking her nose up in the air, attempting to hide a smile.

"You're ridiculous." I grin back at her, resuming rubbing her feet. 

What i don't tell her though, is that yes, her previous statement was correct. Carol does have me whipped, and she knows it.


End file.
